Private Moments
by Mrs Bella Riddle
Summary: Theodore was not the type to socialise and he normally preferred to be alone, but Daphne Greengrass was just too distracting. Challenge fic.


My response to the one hour challenge featuring Theodore/Daphne and dragon. Like the challenge suggests, it was only done in one hour.

There were many things that were obvious about Theodore Nott; he came from a rich, pure and powerful family, no matter what he tried he was always cursed to be stick thin and lanky and he was always the type who was quiet and preferred to be alone.

Two out of three were in practice today. Seizing on the fact it was the weekend so he did not have to wear his school uniform, the robe he wore was silk, but warm covering his thin frame as he sat in a crowd of the fellow Slytherins in his year. He knew them all; some from childhood (like dopy Crabbe, foolish Goyle and conceited Draco) and others he had the misfortune to become acquainted with when he entered Slytherin (Blaise who conveniently forget his undesirable roots, Millicent who was disgusting from head to toe and Tracey who everyone knew had a mudblood for a father).

It was no surprise that Theodore preferred to be alone. At least when he had his head in a book, there was some useful information he could gain rather than listening to Draco complain about Potter or being subject to a round of Pansy's gossip. It was not to say he did not understand Draco's woes; his father was a Death Eater too so he would have preferred to see baby Potter destroyed and the Dark Lord in control, but, when that was not possible, why whinge about it?

Now Pansy's words may not have had any significance, yet he found that the words that surrounded her were not what interested him.

The first task of the Triwizard Tournament took place below him as Cedric Diggory stepped out onto the rocky ground and faced a chained dragon. Theodore did not cheer like everyone else (why would he want a Hufflepuff to have glory?), but sat quietly and watched. Observing Diggory transfigure a rock into a dog, he could not help but think it was a risky and foolish idea.

It only held his interest for a little while before he flicked his eyes to his right. Beside him was Blaise, but, next to him, was the person who held his attention. Brown hair curled in stray waves, soft pink looks looked so kissable and a full bust caught his eye like always as he could not help but cast a longing glance at Daphne.

She was much more interesting than a dragon task or whatever tale Pansy was saying.

Since he was not very sociable or confident in those situations, Theodore had not tried to approach her. They times he had thought about it, his hands grew sweaty and his knobbly knees wobbled. He always concluded it was easier to just sneak glances from behind his books or just think about her in his dreams. Sure it might mean that he would have to get his sheets changed rather often, though, in his dreams, she was so vivid. Her brown hair would form a halo around her head as she would lay on his bed; her breasts lined in sweat, nipples hard and the skin between her legs was always wet and soft.

Theodore tried to pretend the cold was making his cheeks pink and his trousers tight as the roar from the crowd drew his attention back to Diggory. The fool seemed to have thrown himself at the golden egg, but the dragon had decided he looked much more delectable than a puny dog. He was not sure why he found it so entertaining to see Diggory run for his life, his face half burned and a golden egg clutched in his arms as he escaped the arena victorious.

However, he was sure that he had a better idea of why he was amused rather than, why, when he turned to Daphne, her blue eyes were on him and her soft delectable lips twisted into a smile.

Failing at hiding the sign of his embarrassment, he turned back to the arena where Fleur Delacour was entering to face her dragon. Berating himself, he tried to concentrate on the emerald scales of the new dragon, but his brain taunted him and kept flicking back to visions of Daphne; real and imaginary.

* * *

As Theodore finally stepped into the castle after the dragon task, he was not sure why he had bothered to go. Each champion competed as predicted (Krum with the best performance and the bias towards Potter causing them to tie) and he was sure everyone had seen his guard slip and knew of his embarrassment. The only positive was the empty Entrance Hall which he crossed as quickly as he could so he could find a corner in the Common Room where he could be alone.

He was only stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

Rubbing her arms together to try to make herself warm and, in the process showing off her cleavage, Daphne pushed her away through the massive doors and hurried to his side.

"Theodore," she said as she reached his side equipped with a knowing and pretty smile that made his stomach leap. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

He really did not want to talk to anyone, but the prospect of even a moment alone with Daphne was enough to make him forget about that.

"Of course," he tried to say with conviction, but he only sounded breathy and flushed as she led him into one of the deserted classrooms.

He had only just closed the door behind himself when she spoke, "I saw you staring at me."

Still facing the door Theodore wanted run as his face flamed red. "You are mistaken," he said, sounding less convincing then he would have preferred. "I was watching the dragons and the competition."

"Were you?" Still with his face to the door, he felt a gentle hand touch the top of his shoulder. "Is that why Pansy told me she saw you watching me? Is that why when I turned to look you looked away as if I was a basilisk?"

Theodore's grip on the door handle tightened as he swore, even if she was a girl, he would go and curse Pansy. "What do you what?" he said with exasperation as he finally conceded defeat.

"This."

Reluctantly he allowed himself to be twisted around and, before he knew it, her lips were against his. His breath caught in a gasp as, for several long moments, he stood frozen unsure of what to do. Steadily he allowed instincts to take over as kissed her back with all the gentleness and uncertainty of a first kiss.

Maybe Pansy was not so bad after all.


End file.
